1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of push-button assemblies for watches.
2. Prior Art
In recent years digital wrist watches, such as those employing liquid crystal displays and light emitting diodes have become popular. Typically, in such watches, push buttons are utilized for activating electrical switches. For example, push buttons are utilized to display different watch functions such as seconds or calendar information. Push buttons are also used to activate lighting means for illuminating liquid crystal displays in dark environments. In digital watches employing light emitting diodes, information is not displayed until a push button, or the like, is depressed, this completes an electrical path and provides power to the light emitting diodes.
These push buttons and their assemblies most often employ a dynamic seal. This is necessary to prevent moisture ane other contaminants from entering the interior of the watch since such contaminants can adversely affect watch operation.
Often the push-button assemblies include a tube having an axially tapered bore for receiving a plunger. An O-ring is disposed about the plunger and a spring is used to provide tension on the push button. These push-button assemblies are relatively costly, provide a less than adequate seal and are an important consideration in digital watch reliability. Moreover, these push-button assemblies are sometimes damaged during installation which contributes to the overall problems of using these assemblies.
In contrast the invented and disclosed push-button assembly is relatively simple in construction when compared to the prior art assemblies, is substantially less expensive to fabricate, provides a more reliable assembly and a better seal.